character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/The Eclipse Cannon in Sonic the Hedgehog
https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Eclipse_Cannon This laser beam weapon on the ARK is stated to be able to "pierce through stars" in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, according to the most accurate Japanese to English translations that I know of. https://youtu.be/NbhxkGJaOHU?t=729 Shadow: "A weapon that pierces stars." Eggman: "Piercing stars..." https://youtu.be/dEwBHc9jb9Y?t=220 Black Doom: "Listen up, that space colony ARK has a fearful weapon of destruction that can pierce through stars, the Eclipse Cannon." Alternatively, this was incorrectly translated way back before as "pierce through planets", when we know now that the translation was for stars not planet. https://youtu.be/9POcCRgtUNA?t=924 Shadow: "pierce through planets." Gonna start to model this as our Sun for the star in question and that the volume that the beam takes up to go through the star fully displaces the mass that it pushes through and that the laser weapon goes and continues shooting through the direct center of the star. Obviously, it could be displacing even more mass a farther distance in the actual feat, but this is the worst possible scenario and gives us a minimum energy value for pulling off this feat. I figure that the above model was the most rationale and realistic low end way that this sort of feat could be accomplished since pressing through a star would just push everything outward once you get to the center and continue till it travels out of the star. Other than the beam somehow atomizing what it could as its passing through, instead of moving aside mass, which'd be even more impressive energy output wise, I feel like this model should appropriately define what this statement means. https://youtu.be/pNrfy7_Vq3E?t=17424 https://imgur.com/tHpkCnJ ARK diameter (yellow line) = 83.01 px Earth diameter (green line) = 1513 px Earth diameter = 12,742,000 meters ARK diameter = (83.01/1513) * 12,742,000 = 699,083.555849 meters https://youtu.be/pNrfy7_Vq3E?t=5239 https://imgur.com/jZAB6oS ARK diameter (red line) = 646 px Cannon Part Width (orange line) = 7 px = (7/646) * 699,083.555849 = 7,575.20880951 meters https://youtu.be/CBisWZ8eKV0?t=1235 https://imgur.com/Xyh54YQ Cannon Part Width (red line) = 18.36 px https://imgur.com/JArHw91 https://imgur.com/7CBhcx7 ARK Beam Diameter = 92.59 px = (92.59/18.36) * 7575.20880951 = 38201.9925748 meters ARK Beam Radius = 38201.9925748 / 2 = 19,100.9962874 meters So that's a pretty dang big laser beam; if it were to shoot directly through the center of our Sun and necessarily expand the star's radius outward by the radius of the laser beam, how much energy would that require? https://character-level.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MrLuk2000/New_GBE_Formula:_Revised_Attack_Potency GBE of the Sun = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*(1.989×10^30)^2)/((6.957×10^8)*(5-3)) = 5.6928564E41 joules GBE of the Sun after laser passes through = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*(1.989×10^30)^2)/(((6.957×10^8) +19,100.9962874)*(5-3)) = 5.6927001E41 joules Laser beam output = 5.6928564E41 - 5.6927001E41 = 1.563E37 joules Or''' 5-A, Large Planet Level;' very near the lower border of High 5-A or Dwarf Star Level, which is 6.906E37 joules. Keep in mind I tried to model this with the minimum effort to do this sort of feat; the laser could potentially be moving the Sun outward away from its own center far more violently when passing through it and etc. _____________________________________________________________________________ Also, seeing as how there is many, many class A or B stars (a la blue stars) visible in the sky in many Sonic games, a noteworthy game being in Sonic Colors outer space sky, with the weapons statement can be seen as inclusive here in my view of different types of stars, I'll apply this model for some likely class A star that would be an appropriately used substitute in this context, even seeing as how it'd be kind of silly that Black Doom and Shadow weren't referring to the Earth's star at worst in this context due to its close proximity, it'd be kinda downright clueless for the people making these statements to not take into account stars clearly visible from Earth in their night sky. https://character-level.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MrLuk2000/The_Average_Star Gonna use this blog's cited numbers for Class B stars here and see what we get. Average Class B star GBE = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*((1.989×10^30)*9.05)^2)/(((6.957×10^8)*4.2)*(5-3)) = 1.1101409E43 joules GBE of Class B star after laser passes through = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*((1.989×10^30)*9.05)^2)/((((6.957×10^8)*4.2)+19,100.9962874)*(5-3)) = 1.1101336E43 joules Laser beam output = 1.1101409E43 - 1.1101336E43 = '''7.3E37 joules' Or High 5-A, Dwarf Star Level. _____________________________________________________________________________ Let's go further and say it was a type O star that got shot through the center? Average Class O star GBE''' =''' (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*((1.989×10^30)*16)^2)/(((6.957×10^8)*6.6)*(5-3)) = 2.2081382E43 joules GBE of Class O star after laser passes through = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*((1.989×10^30)*16)^2)/((((6.957×10^8)*6.6)+19,100.9962874)*(5-3)) = 2.2081291E43 joules Laser beam output = 2.2081382E43 - 2.2081291E43 = 9.1E37 joules Or High 5-A, Dwarf Star Level _____________________________________________________________________________ Time to go lower end and say that this beam goes through a type M star. Still using the blog Assaltwaffle did. Average Class M star GBE''' = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*((1.989×10^30)*0.265)^2)/(((6.957×10^8) * 0.7)*(5-3)) = 5.7111549E40 joules GBE of Class M star after laser passes through = (3*(6.67408×10^-11)*((1.989×10^30)*0.265)^2)/((((6.957×10^8) * 0.7)+19,100.9962874)*(5-3)) = 5.7109309E40 joules Laser beam output = 5.7111549E40 - 5.7109309E40 = '''2.24E36 joules Or 5-A, Large Planet Level _____________________________________________________________________________ GBE of neutron star star after laser passes through = (3*(6.67408E-11)*(2.1879E+30)^2)/((12000+19,100.9962874)(5-.5)) = 6.8482686E45 joules Laser beam output = 1.7748998E46 - 6.8482686E45 = 1.0900729E46 joules Or, 4-B, Solar System Level Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Calculations